Mírame, admirame y ámame
by TsugiriNana
Summary: En un mundo alterno, Naruto y Sasuke son rivales pero también se aman aunque el Uzumaki no se da cuenta de eso hasta que debe salvar la vida de su rival. El final te sorprenderá. Fanfic: shounenai


**MIRAMÉ, ADMIRAMÉ Y AMAMÉ…**

"Waa otro día mas" es lo que pienso al despertarme demo… me pregunto si hoy será mejor que hace dos semanas "es hora de ir a la escuela" digo algo sarcástico, de hecho me gusto ir a la escuela el primer y segundo día demo… ahora no se lo que siento, en si hice muchos amigos nuevos pero… también me gane un rival. Todos los días es lo mismo, me levanto, tomo el desayuno, me despido de ellos "sayonara otosan, okasan" y me voy al colegio. No importa lo que haga siempre sigo siendo el payaso de la clase, de algún modo se que lo hago intencional demo, hay alguien mas a quien quiero impresionar, mas que a mi sensei, mas que a mis amigos…la verdadera persona a la que quiero impresionar es él, mi rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

"waa! Por mas que lo intento no puedo hacerlo" repito en mi mente constantemente, una y otra ves. En gimnasia, en química, en arte, en ingles, en matemáticas… etto… prácticamente en todo "por que?... por que no puedes mirarme sin ser así?" solo me miras fríamente y solo me ignoras completamente nande?! Nande?! Regreso a casa igual, decaído demo no me he rendido se que algún día tendrás que admirarme… Sasuke!

Otra vez suena el despertador, otro día mas de escuela "baja a desayunar" me grita mi hermano… "hai…" es lo único que digo, estas semanas han sido un desastre y todo por ese chico tan desesperante demo… aunque trato de ignorarlo siempre termina haciendo un desastre en cualquier clase, por suerte mi hermano no se ha enterado de eso sino ya me hubiera dicho algo, supongo.

Mi hermano se llama Itachi, es bueno, algo distante pero bueno al fin, desde que nuestros padres murieron el me cuida, él trabaja medio turno y es un buen cocinero… "rico como siempre oniisan" él solo me sonríe, luego me espera con la bicicleta. La verdad no me gusta ir montado con él en el mismo vehiculo demo… Itachi no quiere que me pase nada, supongo. Al llegar a la escuela es lo mismo de siempre, ese chico no deja de verme con su mirada retadora, ¿Qué puedo hacer?... escapar no es una opción e ignorarlo se ha vuelto mi peor defensa ya que parece.. Que lo incita a hablarme, a retarme, a jugar conmigo. Naruto Uzumaki…definitivamente el chico mas desesperante que he conocido en mi vida.

"uzuratonkashi"… es lo único que oigo de él, solo me llama así "baka, baka, baka" es lo único que sabe decirme, demo… yo solamente quiero que me acepte, eso es lo que quiero….

"Ese chico es un completo inútil" pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo a casa aunque no me percate de que, al llegar mi hermano no estaba… "que raro" pensé… "hoy es su día libre" después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que tal vez había sido algo cruel con ese chico, demo… así era yo, un lobo solitario, no necesito de nadie para que me cuide… ni siquiera mi hermano, ya que el no sabe como me siento, si lo supiera dejaría de tratarme como un niño…

"que es esto?" una carta había sido dejada en mi casillero, al parecer era un duelo, "ja acepto" grite con toda mi energía y me dirigí al sitio indicado, al llegar me lleve una gran sorpresa, a quien me iba a enfrentar era Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke demo… olvide algo… creo que esto será interesante para ustedes…

Olvide algo… y creo que será interesante para ustedes. Ese día al salir de clases, ese chico… ese inútil y baka chico se acerco a mi con qué intención, aun no lo sabia "qué quieres?" le pregunte… él solo me miro con esa misma mirada, aunque lo note molesto.

Ese día al salir de clases, me decidí de una vez por todas, no sabia lo que hacia demo sabia que le quería, quería que él me reconociera como persona, rival, amigo… lo que sea pero que me aceptara "onegai shimasu" pedí con todas mis fuerzas.

Llegue hasta él, le mire y él hizo lo mismo, con esa expresión fría en su rostro "doushite…" le dije y le tome de la camiseta, estaba molesto, frustrado, sentía las lagrimas salir demo… no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer "doushite… por qué me ves siempre así?! Acaso… acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?!" al decir eso, sentí una presión en el estomago "qué estoy diciendo?, el no me gusta… además somos chicos, los dos" pensé pero sentí algo…

Note como el chico se ponía a la defensiva, me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa y me estrellaba contra los casilleros, al escucharlo pensé "este chico va en serio… conmigo?" no entendía que era lo que quería pero pensándolo bien, era desesperante, baka, un completo inútil y también muy infantil y aun así… me gustaba "humm.. vaya, vaya" note que se aflojo por un momento así que aproveche para tomarle la muñeca de la mano que me aprisionaba y cambiar lugares… estrellándolo contra los casilleros de enfrente, le note nervioso "así que… te gusto" le dije…

"te gusto" me dijo, yo solo estaba nervioso, pues no sabia que decir o pensar… él no me gustaba ¿o si? Wakaranai… "iie dame! No me gustas! Cómo podrías gustarme? Ambos somos hombres!...are?" no me hizo caso como siempre… se acercaba mas y mas a mi "detente..!" no me podía soltar estaba aprisionado, él era mas fuerte que yo… un poco pero aun así "yo no quería esto… yo solo… yo solo…ah" me sonroje cuando paso su rodilla en mi entrepierna y ya no pude hablar…

"Naruto… espero que yo sea el primero" le dije mirándole, se veía tan lindo así de indefenso, sonrojado y con esa carita tan dulce que tenia… esas marcas en las mejillas le hacían lucir como un lindo gatito o mejor como lo que era realmente para mi, un zorrito. Sin pensármelo mucho le bese en cuanto él me miro, intrigado… sorprendido. El dolor vino después, pues me dio un buen puñetazo una vez que se soltó, yo simplemente le sonreí y me fui.

"Eh?!" dije abriendo los ojos, el estaba muy cerca mió "el primero en qué?" pensé pero antes de poder reaccionar ya me habían respondido a la pregunta, Sasuke me había besado, yo estaba sorprendido y temblaba, "me gustaba o no? Wakaranai!" solo sabia que estaba molesto, así que en cuanto pude soltarme le solté un buen golpe "q-qué estas haciendo?!" le mire furioso, confundido y llorando aun así él solo sonrió y se fue "baka… baka!" grite pero en eso, me levante y volví a lo mió, aquí fue donde estábamos…

Aquí me quede, bien ahora me dio un mal presentimiento, algo apretaba mi estomago demo no sabia que era aun así salí de la casa sin rumbo, me subí al tren y pase junto a un terreno baldío, ahí se encontraba mi hermano y Naruto "Naruto?..." era obvio que Itachi quería pelear contra él "lo va a matar!" pensé, decidí bajarme en la siguiente estación y correr lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar ahí.

Al parecer Itachi estaba molesto, me dijo "no permitiré que nadie mas que yo este junto a Sasuke!" y yo que tenia que ver, yo ni siquiera sabia a lo que se refería, pero recordé el beso… "de seguro nos vio" pensé "Tu no eres absolutamente nada, Sasuke jamás te va a reconocer, resígnate!" oh… resignarme no era una opción, mire a Itachi fijamente y comencé a luchar contra él…

Ya casi llegaba, estaba agitado pero no cansado simplemente no podía permitir que Itachi peleara contra Naruto, porque…porque… "ore wa… yo… con Naruto… yo" pensé en el camino demo cuando llegue note que Naruto caía al suelo una y otra ves "ya basta!" grite y en ese momento Itachi me miro y Naruto lo hizo igual… cuando mire a Itachi supe que iba enserio "nande?!... por qué lo haces oniichan?!" el solo me dijo "porque él no te merece"… que no me merece? Comprendí entonces que había observado aquel beso.. entonces observe que Naruto se incorporaba nuevamente "baka! Uzuratonkashi! Ya no sigas, quieres morir acaso?!..are?"

"iie morir no esta en mi lista de cosas por hacer" le respondí a Sasuke y me pare nuevamente contra Itachi "mírame Sasuke… onegai mírame!... kyaa!" me fui directamente contra Itachi y le di un cabezazo en el estomago, ambos caímos… yo ya no podía mas…

Le mire, le observe y le admire "cómo es posible que tenga toda esa energía y determinación?" me pregunte, note que ya no podía levantarse, sin embargo Itachi aun continuaba… sabia que si no hacia algo era muy probable que le matara así que me puse en medio de ambos, mire a Itachi pidiéndole… iie.. ordenándole que parara. Así lo hizo, solo me sonrió y se fue… supuse que confiaba en mi, supuse y afirme que ya no era su hermano menor… solo era su hermano, "Naruto te encuentras bien?" le pregunte hincándome junto a él, lo que hizo fue afirmar mi pregunta y sonreírme, me miro tiernamente… me pregunto "me viste? Me viste, Sasuke?"…sonreí aliviado "hai"… si que lo había visto, le abrace y le bese nuevamente.

"Sasuke…" murmure antes de que él me besara de nuevo, ahora me gustaba… Sasuke me gustaba y mucho. Después de besarnos por un rato me llevo a casa, curo mis heridas y durmió esa noche ahí…

"Naruto…" le mire, él se encontraba como hoy en la tarde… indefenso, expuesto ante mi, pero ahora no temblaba sino que me sonreía tiernamente con esa carita de zorrito que tanto me gustaba… le desvestí y le bese… cara, cuello, pecho, abdomen, caderas, piernas… recorrí todo su cuerpo.

Quería a Sasuke… quería que él fuera el primero y el único, solo era de él y él solo era mió… nos perteneceríamos mutuamente. Solo cerré mis ojos mientras él recorría de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, quería…

Quería…

pertenecerle… (ambos)….

*y entonces…alguien abrió de golpe la puerta*

-Tsugiri! Así que aquí estas…- dijo el Uchiha algo molesto, con una linterna y su pijama

-Itachi-sempai oyasumi!- dijo la pequeña neko mientras le miraba con su pijama de ovejitas

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunto éste

-ne solo les estaba contando una historia a Dei-chan y Kisame-san- dijo sonriendo y levantando el montón de hojas que tenia en sus manos

-eh?- dijo Itachi intrigado

-así es Itachi-kun- dijo Kisame acostado frente a Tsugiri boca abajo, traía únicamente una camiseta y shorts

-y solo a ti se te ocurre interrumpir en lo mas emocionante, baka!- grito Deidara, quien abrazaba una almohada sentado al lado de Kisame y Tsugiri. El vestía un pijama de pantalón y camiseta de manga larga.

-aja… - Itachi no podía creer lo que veía –ne demo ya son las 3 de la madrugada, a que horas se piensan dormir?-

-eso no te incumbe! Total a la hora que queramos y ya- dijo Deidara algo impaciente

-mejor quédate a oír el final de la historia, Itachi-kun- dijo Kisame sonriendo, mientras que Deidara solo se deprimía

-hai, hai esta muy interesante y solo queda el final nyaa- dijo Tsugiri mostrándole las hojas –además trata sobre tu hermano-

-nani?!- intrigado le arrebato las hojas a Tsugiri –kyaa! "que clase de historia es esta?!"- sonrojado, miro a Tsugiri y le pregunto –ne ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-eh… pues de una pagina de fanfics yaoi en Internet- señalando la computadora prendida y justo en esa pagina –por eso me tarde en contarla quería imprimirla primero nyaa

-tsk…. Tsugiri neko-baka! Gokakyu no juutsu!- al final había quemado todas las hojas

-eh!- Tsugiri lloraba

-¿Qué has hecho?!- Deidara había roto su almohada con la pura impresión

-Itachi-kun ahora no sabremos el final!- Kisame también lloraba –"y me hubiera dado ideas para lo que te iba a hacer esta noche"- pensó en sus adentros

-exacto! De todos modos son hombres no deberían estar interesados en esto! y dame acá!- le había apagado la compu a Tsugiri y tomado su tarjeta

-nani? Itachi-sempai si me quitas eso no podré conectarme a Internet y no sabremos el final nyaa! TwT- tratando de que Itachi le devolviera eso

-exacto!- molesto – y ustedes dos! A la cama! –con fuego en los ojos-

-hai…hai- dijeron en coro

-que ahora te crees mi mamá o qué?- murmuro Deidara caminando a su habitación

-te espero arriba Itachi-kun- dijo Kisame subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-y en cuanto a ti… are?- Itachi estaba a punto de regañar a Tsugiri pero noto que ella le miraba con una sonrisa picara

-él que me prohíbe el yaoi lo hace todas las noches en su cama nya…- desvié mi mirada sonriendo

-tsk…tsk…tsk… BAKA! ¬/¬ ahora si te lo ganaste...-se le hecho encima a Tsugiri- ven aca!

-waaaa! sempai shoto matte!- salto y salio corriendo

-olvidate de tu proximo cumpleaños, porque no volveras a ver la luz del dia!- salio corriendo tras ella

-waaaa! nyaaa! iie! espera! onegai! sempai!- corriendo

-ay...-suspiro Kisame- sera mejor que intente dormirme ya... conociendo a Itachi no regresaran hasta que el rocio se seque-

-ven aca gatito! no te voy a hacer daño... bueno no mucho! ven aca!- aun corriendo tras ella

-waaa! sempai!- corriendo sin mirar atrás


End file.
